Angel Island
Angel Island is a large, floating island that was the sole home of the Echidna species of Mobians for thousands of years. It is around 1,000-2,000 feet up at all times, able to do so via the power of the Emeralds that reside on it. Its terrain ranges from lush rainforests to grass plains, featuring a wide variety of plants and wildlife. However, the island houses no large mammals, be it predator or prey species, and so the rest of the island's ecosystem evolved to be completely different to those featured on mainland Mobius. Society The Echidnas that populated the island had their own unique culture that mainly centred around the seven Emeralds and the Master Emerald, as they felt as if it was their duty to guard them and so it was central to many things in their lives. For example, the island consisted of seven peninsulas, one for each Emerald, which each housed a different tribe. The tribe would be named after the Emerald that resided on that part of the Island and it was their duty to protect that particular one. For example, the members of the tribe of the yellow Emerald would be expected to watch over that one. The colour of the dreadlock rings in the different Echidnas' spines helped to distinguish which tribe they were from. The different tribes were as follows: * White/Silver - Air/Sound/Psyche * Yellow/Gold - Fire/Light/Electricity * Red- Earth/Nature/Metal * Green - Magic/Energy/Healing/Life/Balance * Blue - Water/Ice/Weather * Indigo - Nether/Darkness/Black Magic * Violet - Time/Space/Cosmic The different attributes to each tribe dictated the general powers that each Echidna belonging to them would have, if they possessed any powers at all. The Energy attribute in the Green Emerald tribe includes Chaos and Sol energies, as well as spiritual energies. In terms of social structure, each Echidna would have been assigned a particular career path to follow at a young age, not necessarily one their parents might have had, depending on the needs of the Mobians at any one time. For example, if many elderly agricultural workers died coincidentally around the same time, then there would be many young Echidnas raised as farmers as a result. These careers, among many other things, were defined by the Elders of Angel Island. Once every fifty years or so, new Elder apprentices would be chosen based on the professions of their ancestors. If there were no high-ranking Echidnas within six generations, they were eligible for the position. As such, Elder apprentices were isolated from the rest of the Echidnas their age for long periods of time and were given their own private tutors. There were only four Elders per tribe, and it was their job to run the Island as a whole. They would teach the younger Echidnas in the same style that had been in place for thousands of years, lead important ceremonies, and reinforce rules. The Elders were all extremely strict, and deviating from the norm was not tolerated. Young Echidnas would be expected to work on their studies from sunrise until sunset every day, with little breaks inbetween. The Elders would spread untruthful statements among the population and with no other sources to compare them to they would have been regarded as fact within the communities. For example, that Echidnas were biologically incompatible with any other species. This was mainly done as a tactic to dissuade people from leaving the Island, and that was punishable by banishment. They aimed to keep the millennia-old traditions going forever, no matter what the cost. Such traditions included things as performing hymns at sunrise and sunset every day to show their gratitude for the Island and everything within it, led by the Elders, and the constant changeover sessions as the different Emerald guardians took over from each other.Category:Places Category:Echidna Culture